Born This Way
by MrsBeck1208
Summary: <html><head></head>"Well, if there was any lingering doubt about where Kurt belonged, this kills it."</html>


A/N: The image of Blaine and the Warblers watching the Born This Way performance grabbed hold of my brain as soon as the episode ended. Apparently, it will not let me sleep until I do something with it. I don't have a Glee beta, so all mistakes are mine. However, if I don't suck it up and post right away, this will end up in that wasteland on my computer where all my other unpublished or unfinished fics live.

I own nothing. If I did, we'd get even more Klaine.

The Warblers practice room was relatively quiet despite being a room packed full of teenage boys. Between the loss at Regionals and the recent departure of Kurt, they were a pretty quiet bunch these days. Warblers were scattered about working on homework, playing video games or immersed in their laptops and iPods. No one paid attention to the occasional humming or quiet singing that was bound to happen in a room full of performers.

That is, until their lead singer gasped loudly, sat up in his chair a little too fast, and exclaimed, "Oh. My. God." Blaine gaped at the video that Mercedes had just sent him.

Wes and David were sitting closest to Blaine, so they saw what he was watching first. Or rather what he was drooling over. Within a few seconds though, they were saying the same thing in an awe-filled whisper. Thad and Nick abandoned their game to see what the fuss was about and stood behind Wes and David.

"Is that….?" They asked at the same time, looking at each other and then back to the screen.

"Yes." The other three boys answered in unison without looking away from the video.

"Are they doing….?" They asked as one again.

"Yes!" Came the trio of replies.

"They did this at school?"

"YES!"

"Oh, wow."

The video clip ended and Blaine clicked "replay" automatically. He couldn't begin to wrap his mind (or his hormones) around what he was seeing. And that was saying something since he was pretty certain he'd memorized every video clip of Kurt that was on the Web and a few more he'd covertly acquired from Mercedes and Rachel.

But this…. This was the clothes, the hair, the makeup, the singing, the dancing… He couldn't pick a favorite part. It was every dirty thought and music fueled fantasy he'd ever had rolled up into one smokin' hot package in a t-shirt that proudly proclaimed "likes boys." This was even better than the cheerleading clips. Kurt in his Cheerios uniform had fueled many a fantasy, but that was suddenly relegated to being number two on his favorites list. Blaine would be seeing this image every time he closed his eyes for a long time.

The rest of the group had finally wandered over to see what was so interesting. They crowded around Blaine and his laptop. The clip was just starting again and this time everyone was silent as they took in the music, dancing and overall energy of the performance.

The clip ended and Blaine resisted the urge to play it again. He knew he'd be watching it many, many times and hopefully in the privacy of his own room where he wouldn't have to school his emotions and reactions.

As usual, Wes was the first to speak up. "Well, if there was any lingering doubt about where Kurt belonged, this kills it."

David finished the thought, "that was incredible."

"No wonder he had such a hard time adapting to our style." Scott chimed in from the back.

"They really got to do that at school?" Thad was still stuck on the idea that this was done with a teacher and on school property. He couldn't begin to imagine anyone on staff at Dalton wearing a shirt that said "butt chin" and dancing around stage with their students. It simply wasn't done.

Blaine finally found his voice and tried to explain the sometimes odd, but always caring ways of Will Schuester. "Their director is pretty terrific, even if he is a bit too attached to Journey. He really tries to challenge them to constantly be creative and express themselves. He's the teacher but he lets them have a lot of room to explore and grow."

"I'm really glad we don't have to compete against that!" Craig added. Everyone turned to glare at him.

"We did compete against that, remember? We LOST." David reminded him.

"What they did at Regionals was great, but this is a whole other level." Craig defended.

"And that would be why they are heading for New York and we are not." Nick replied only to be smacked on the arm, _hard_, by Wes. Wes was never in favor of being reminded of a loss.

"And now they have Kurt back. Vocal Adrenaline will have their work cut out for them this year." Craig saw Blaine flinch and wished he could take the words back. As supportive as Blaine was being about Kurt's decision to return to McKinley, the boys knew that he was hurting. They'd been trying to be supportive of Blaine.

Blaine closed his laptop and stuffed it into his messenger bag. He left without saying a word, but more than a few knowing glances were exchanged as he exited the room. Blaine mentally calculated how quickly he could get to Lima. Maybe if he was really lucky, or enlisted Mercedes to assist him again, Kurt would still be wearing that outfit when he got there.


End file.
